Costume Party
by Carpe History
Summary: It was a costume party. It was almost a masquerade; the costumes were so elaborate. He had counted five Kaitou Kids so far. And this was just beginning of the night. KaiShin


I Don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

It was a costume party. It was almost a masquerade; the costumes were so elaborate. People dressed up in outrageous clothing; that seemed to be his type of night. He had counted five Kaitou Kids so far.

And this was just beginning of the night.

Well, five other than him, Kaito smirked. He loved costume parties and all of their awesomeness. It was a perfect time for a heist and he was going to prove it. The jewel he was targeting for tonight's show was called The _Endless Breath_; a small sapphire, which was rumored to change color, from blue to white, in the moonlight. However the current owners did not show it often in the daylight let alone at night. This costume party was the first time in years they have allowed it out at night.

Boy, he was looking forward to it! The tricks Kaito had up his sleeves tonight were going to be amazing. Oh the things he could do with the costumes here. He could do just keep changing costumes or he could change every one into a Kid. The possibilities were nearly endless. And the fact he could wander around in his own white suit was great. Here, he did not have to worry about a quick change.

And he was going to rub that in Nakamori's face so much before the end of the night! He had been wandering around his own costume under the Taskforce's noses all night. **HA**!

Kaito felt that was going to be the greatest thing about tonight.

But first to see who the critics in tonight's audience were and where they sat. It was almost time for the show to begin and he did not want to be caught unprepared. Kaito knew that Hakuba was in England tonight for some family business but he was curious to see if any others had shown up to catch the infamous phantom thief Kid. People, mainly detectives, have tried before.

As he wandered the room he spotted Inspector Nakamori in a corner by the music with a bunch of his men, Kaito had to swallow a laugh at their chosen costumes. _Ninjas_. They were dressed as ninjas. Kaito has to do something for their choice in costumes.

As he passed the buffet table, he saw one of his favorite, longest and biggest critics. Although that fact did take him some time to figure out with his forced change in appearances.

Kudo Shinichi sat, looking quite bored, in one of the chairs that were scattered around the room. He was also in costume. A pinstripe suit that was cut to fit perfectly in all the right places, a blue shirt that really brought out his eyes with a darker blue tie and a black fedora sat on his gelled hair. Kudo looked as if walked right out of 1920's Chicago.

It wasn't a laugh that Kaito had to swallow at that amazing sight, it was an appreciative sound. Meitantei-kun had never looked that good at a heist before. Kaito ignored the fact that until three months ago he had been Tantei-kun, one shrunken Edogawa Conan. And Kudo Shinichi had been Meitantei-san.

Meitantei- kun, that was Shinichi's new name and it fit.

Just as he was looking a small group of people walked up the bored looking teen. A blond woman, who Kaito thought looked familiar from somewhere ("_You look pretty Oba-san!_") hugged the scowling Meitantei-kun.

A flash of something hot and angry that Kaito was _not_ going to put thought to on a heist ran though him at the sight of the woman hugging his Meitantei-kun!

...

Kaito decided to really think some things over when this going-to-be-awesome!heist was over. But before then, he was going to listen to the conversation that was going on over by Meitantei-kun.

With an eye on the grandfather clock at the entrance of the room, (it was getting really close to the awesome!heist time~!) he wandered closer until the conversation became audible.

"Shin-chan you have to have fun here! It's a party~!" the blond woman said cheerfully. She was dressed as a cowgirl and was talking in a southern accent. Now Kaito was closer, he recognized her. She was Kudo Yukiko, Meitantei-kun's mother and a very good retired actress. And she had studied with his Dad for a short time.

"Mother, you could get off me. And I'm having a good time." Kaito could hear the fond annoyance in Shinichi's voice. "And thank you for bringing me along to this party."

"You're welcome Shin-chan~! And you are adorable all dressed up like that! I'm so glad you let me play dress up." she hugged him again and Shinichi pushed her off. "And you are the one who wanted to go. That Kaitou Kid notice did make you eager! You and you father are so alike. Speaking of that man, I need to find him. I hope he wasn't found by his editors!" And she waltzed off with the group she had brought.

Kaito would have gone to bother his Meitantei-kun but it was five minutes until it was time for the show to start. It was going to be AWESOME.

* * *

Disappointment filled Katio's veins as he held the Endless Breath until the moonlight. Nothing. Not a change in color. Only the shimmer of a jewel in light. _Again_.

"Not what you are looking for, Kid?"

Only years of poker face and good training kept Kaito from jumping at the sound of the unexpected voice. Kudo Shinichi leaned against the door frame, looking slightly out of breath as if he had run to this room. Kaito thought that he probably did. He was a determined critic. He leveled the stun watch that he had kept after he had changed back from Conan, right at the thief.

Kaito sat, leaning against the wall, under a window frame on a floor a few stories above the where the party was still taking place. Here he was hidden from the police officers, outside and in the air as well as the wandering party goers.

Or so he thought.

He was amazed that he did not hear the door opening or the sound of running before that. Kaito made a note to himself. 1) Don't let yourself be so distracted at a heist. And 2) Damn Shinichi... Meitantei-kun looks good in a suit.

Damn it. He was getting distracted again.

Shinichi (– _no, Meitantei-kun!_) slowly put the watch down and sat on the only other piece of furniture in the room; a long couch that faced the window. He looked amazing in the light of the moon. Kaito knew that he was now in trouble.

Not that he allowed to Meitantei-kun know that.

"Well I see that my favorite critic has followed me quite well. How did you find me?" Kaito got up and walked from the window, toward Shinichi. He partly asked out of curiosity, partly because he needed to get the other teen talking.

The detective smiled and that made him look even more dangerous (_-ly sexy ...wait! _). "Kid, you didn't go to the roof. You just disappeared. The winds are too strong for a glider tonight, even Nakamori knows that. And no one is allowed to leave until one AM so if you had tried to trying to sneak out right after the heist you would have been stupid and caught. So I knew that you were still in the building because you, Kid are not stupid. Caught? Yes. Stupid? No."

Kaito was mesmerized as Meitantei-kun gave his deduction. He looked so ... so... Kaito could not think of the word that would describe the detective at the moment. He sat next to the detective, facing away from him and closed his eyes and listened to the brilliant detective.

"You have this habit of looking at a stolen jewel in the moonlight. And this is the best place to not be seen by the police and still have enough moonlight to do that. So I figured you would be here. But I had to take the stairs to get here." Shinichi looked smug as sat back on the black couch and placed his chin in one of his hands. He looked so _hot_ in his pinstripe suit sitting elegantly there.

Kaito needed to stop letting him get distracted by trivial things when sparing mentally and verbally with a master of the craft.

The thief smiled lightly. "Meitantei-kun! I'm sad now," he said. "Your deduction isn't one hundred percent, like normal! You're of course right that I'm not stupid. But however..." Kaito allowed what was called his "Kid" smirk to slowly spread across his face; a smile, which meant that something bad will happen soon.

Most of the Taskforce took a step back when they saw this smile. And it was too bad that Shinichi was facing the opposite direction and could not see the kaitou's face.

Kaito stood suddenly and came face to face to His Meitantei-kun, almost as if he was going to kiss him. He watched as Shinichi's face turned a fascinating shade of red. He looked really cute! Somewhere in the distance the grandfather clock struck one in the morning.

Kaito moved so his lips brushed against the shell of shinichi's ear. "...You forgot that I'm not _caught_ yet." And before the detective could even move Kaito was out the window. He had a line tied from the room he was just in to the ground outside. The party was over and he could meet up with Jii down the road and get some sleep.

But none of that was in his mind. The only thing in Kaito's mind was that he was in serious trouble. He had figured out why he was so distracted and reacting so weirdly to Meitantei-kun all night.

He was in love with one of his best, longest, biggest and most sexy critics.

And that was going to make any heists that Kudo Shinichi was going to be at very _interesting_.

* * *

THis is based of this picture: www. Pixiv. net/member_illust. php?mode= medium&illust_id= 11618970

It is also part of a "drabble" seires that I write in boredom. some others can be found on my LiveJournal.

Drabble # 7


End file.
